


Amor

by Drh_Osborn



Category: Ant-Man (2015), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 10:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4519149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drh_Osborn/pseuds/Drh_Osborn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-¡Hola, Hank!<br/>-¿Janet? ¿Realmente eres tú?<br/>---<br/>Y de un momento a otro, toda esa felicidad y paz se fue. Se sintió como un fuerte golpe en el estómago. Sentía que me faltaba el aire. Sentía frío, mucho frío. Lo sentía recorrer cada centímetro de mi cuerpo. Entre más se alejaba ella de nuestra cama, más era el frío, aun le grite su nombre y de mi boca salió vapor. ¿Qué estaba pasando?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amor

**Author's Note:**

> Probablemte tenga errores, pero si no lo terminana ahorita, ya no lo hago y menos lo publicado. Prometo que cuando tenga menos sueño, lo revisarè. Para los que lo lean, ¡gracias! Espero no sea un total desastre y que lo disfruten :)

Soy de la idea de que cuándo el amor llega a tú vida, es muy difícil alejarse de la persona que te hace sentir tantas emociones en un solo instante. Janet era eso para mí, la parte que necesitaba. Lo sé, no suena como la cosa más romántica, soy un científico, no un poeta. Pero de algo podía estar seguro, no había nadie más para mí que Janet Van Dyne. ¿Qué fue lo que ella vio en mí? Es una pregunta que nunca logre responderme.

El primer año que estuve sin Janet fue muy complicado. Había pasado de tenerlo todo, a ser el padre de una pequeña niña, a la que pocas veces llegue a ver sin Janet presente. Ella era quién nos unía. Ahora no solo tenía que ser el padre de esta hermosa niña, sino también buscar la manera de regresar a Janet. Mi Janet.  
Claro está, que no podía hacer ambas cosas, sin terminar distrayéndome de la otra y no quería que Hope se viera involucrada en todo esto. No quería que mi hija supiera que por una estupidez de mi parte, ella había perdido a su madre. De haber dicho que no desde el principio, nada de esto habría pasado.

Pase dos largas semanas, las más largas que hubiera imaginado; intentando resolver mi nueva situación familiar.  
Al final tome la decisión más difícil de mi vida, pero la mejor a largo plazo. Decidí que Hope se iría a un internado, ahí tendría una buena educación y estaría alejada de todo este asunto llamado SHIELD, lejos de mí… Que en ese momento no sabía cómo lidiar con todo esto, no de una manera menos estúpida.

Porque sí, sabía que alejar a Hope de esa manera, solo haría que Hope creciera haciéndose mil preguntas. Eso me lo hizo ver Peggy, el mismo día que le dije lo que planeaba hacer. Ella era la única que en ese momento parecía entender lo que es perder a alguien tan querido, aparte de que era la única persona, en ese grupo, en la que se le podía confiar algo, sin que terminará siendo un arma.

En aquellos días parecía ser la que mejor lograba tolerar mis cambios de humor repentinos. Ella parecía estar interesada, no solo en nuestro trabajo en SHIELD, sino en mi condición emocional. A veces hablábamos de Hope, de lo mucho que la echaba de menos y esas cosas, en un intento de recordarme que era una ser humano. Peggy, de alguna manera se convirtió en esa amiga que necesitaba. 

En una ocasión. Durante una de mis largas noches o días, ya había perdido la noción del tiempo para ese momento; me pasó algo muy extraño. Nunca se lo conté a nadie, ni a Carter. En esa ocasión creí tener una avance acerca de lo qué había pasado con Janet, creí saber cómo traerla de regreso, pero también recordé que no había comido en días y tampoco había dormido, aun así no me rendirían. Al fin había un avance. Un avance favorable, uno que lograría unir a mi familia de nuevo.

-¡Hola, Hank!  
-¿Janet? ¿Realmente eres tú?  
-Por supuesto. Ven. Debes descansar un poco. Ven conmigo.  
-Pero…  
-Nada de peros. Ven acá.

Aún recuerdo lo claro que fue para mí verla ahí, de pie junto a mí, su olor, el calor de mano al tomar la mía. Ahí estábamos, ella y yo, juntos de nuevo. Ella alejándome de mi  
laboratorio. Recordándome que el descanso también ayuda al proceso de un gran experimento. Juntos.

-¿Cómo regresaste?  
-¿Regresar? Nunca me fui. Siempre he estado aquí contigo. Con nuestra pequeña Hope.  
-¡Hope! Yo…  
-Lo sé.

¿Qué era esto? ¿SHIELD sabía algo que yo no? Janet estaba ahí conmigo, pero ¿cómo? Definitivamente era algo que hablaría a primer hora o… lo que fuera! Con Stark y Carson, pero, ¿por qué Carter no me dijo nada?

-Deja de pensar. Solo descansa. Apaga esa mente tuya, por unas horas. Prometo que aquí estaré cuando despiertes.  
-Yo… no… Janet.

Creo que fue lo último que logre decir después de acostarme en la cama. 

A la mañana siguiente, eso creo, había mucha luz entrando por las ventanas del cuarto. Baje las escaleras creyendo que lo que había pasado antes había sido un sueño, una alucinación de mi mente cansada, pero si así era, ¿cómo había llegado al cuarto? Todo esto parecía muy extraño, mi curiosidad me obligaba a investigar. Quería saberlo todo, ¿cómo había llegado ahí? ¿Quién la había llevado? ¿Cómo había logrado salir? Eso era imposible. Llevaba meses intentando encontrar una manera…

-Buen día, dormilón. ¿Ya te sientes mejor? No son las nueve de la mañana, pero al menos hay luz allá afuera y aquí adentro. ¿Por qué no dejas entrar la luz en esta casa? Sabes…  
-Porque tú ya no estás.  
-¿Eh? Si aquí estoy, Hank. Mírame.

Ella me sonrió y las mil preguntas que tenía se habían ido. La extrañaba tanto. 

-Come un poco, ¿quieres?  
Recuerdo haber pasado el día entero con ella, pero en ningún momento le pregunte nada de lo que quería saber. Cada que lo intentaba, parecía que ella sabía que lo había y comenzaba a hablar de otras cosas. Me sentía tan tranquilo, sin ninguna preocupación, en paz conmigo, algo que no sentía desde el día en que ella se fue y que aumento cuando aleje a Hope de mí. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Ya estábamos listos para dormir, yo no podía dejar de mirarla, era ella, era Janet, por una razón inexplicable había vuelto a mí vida y había regresado para quedarse. 

-Hank.  
-¿Sí?  
-Debes saber que soy muy feliz en dónde estoy…  
-¿Qu…  
-Shh, shh. Déjame hablar. Yo tome una decisión, estoy contenta con eso y lo sabes. Siempre lo has sabido. Deja de querer saberlo todo. Deja de comportarte como un idiota. Sabes que yo te pedí unirme a ti. Eso es lo que quería. No te culpes por ello y arregla las cosas con Hope, cuéntale lo que pasó y vive para estar con ella. Ahora descansa, que has trabajado mucho. Te quiero Hank y siempre lo haré. Dile a Hope, que ella significo eso para mí, una nueva oportunidad para hacer de este mundo un lugar mejor. Y que siempre la amé y la amaré. Promételo, Hank. ¿Lo harás?  
-Janet… yo…  
-Di que lo prometes  
-¡Te lo prometo! ¿Pero a qué viene todo esto?  
-Te amo, Hank. Nunca lo olvides. A ambos, los quiero y los extraño. Adiós.

Y de un momento a otro, toda esa felicidad y paz se fue. Se sintió como un fuerte golpe en el estómago. Sentía que me faltaba el aire. Sentía frío, mucho frío. Lo sentía recorrer cada centímetro de mi cuerpo. Entre más se alejaba ella de nuestra cama, más era el frío, aun le grite su nombre y de mi boca salió vapor. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Algo o alguien parecía subir las escaleras que conectaban mi laboratorio con la planta alta de mi casa, eso fue lo que escuche, lo que me trajo de mi ¿sueño? a la realidad. Tenía que saber qué era ese ruido. Me levante rápidamente de mi banco, aunque torpe y me dirigí a las escaleras. Alcance a ver algo cruzar por ellas y entre más intentaba acercarme más era el frío que sentía, pero por alguna razón me sentía cansado, como si hubiera ocupado toda mi energía en ese sueño. 

Cuando más cerca me sentía de descubrir qué era aquello o, quién, mis piernas no me dieron para más y quede tumbado en el suelo, sólo observe como una especie de luz azul, con cierta forma, atravesaba la ventana de la sala y desaparecía en la espesa noche. Aquella noche… No puedo explicarla. No sé qué pasó. ¿Acaso estaba muriendo? ¿Por eso fui capaz de ver a mí esposa de nuevo? No lo sé.

Al ver a Scott con su hija, me ha hecho recordar que Hope alguna vez me miro de la manera. Y por eso recorde esto. No creo poder recuperar eso en Hope, pero lo intentaré. Viviré para ello. Por eso es que hoy le voy a mostrar algo en lo que Janet y yo estuvimos trabajando. Probablemente le agrade. No lo sè. Tal vez algún día, ella se convierta en el vivo reflejo de lo que Janet deseo ser o, mejor dicho, como ella prefiriò irse.


End file.
